1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaking and mixing device with a housing for accommodating electric switching and controlling elements and an electric motor, a plate-shaped bearing surface for the container receiving the material to be shaken and mixed, said surface being drivable by the electric motor, a hood gripping over the housing and the bearing surface with the containers, as well as with a blower for cold and/or warm air feeding into the interior space of the hood.
2. The Prior Art
It is known already to place shaking and mixing devices in a hood, on the top side of which there is arranged a warm/cold air blower blowing into the interior space of the hood via openings. Furthermore, it is known in connection with a shaking and mixing device to set up the hood on the housing receiving the drive for the bearing surface, and to rigidly arrange a warm/cold air blower on the hood on the outside on top, such blower feeding air into the interior space of the hood. These shaking and mixing devices have the drawback in common that the hoods acting in each case as the support for the blowers have to be designed with thick walls for stability reasons, and thus weighty, so that such hoods can be handled only with expenditure of force and in a complicated way. Moreover, the blowers impair the sight into the interior space of the hoods.